helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mochizuki Nina
Mochizuki Nina (望月ニーナ) is a former member and ace of C/olorage, and a current member of the group CloverSmash! . She was Saito Kotomi's C/olorage rival, and a few days after Saito left S/mileage, Mochizuki left C/olorage. October 6, 2014, a few weeks after her leave from C/olorage, Mochizuki announced that she would be forming a new unit named CloverSmash! with two other girls. History Early Life Mochizuki Nina was born on December 10, 1995, in Chiba, Japan to a couple whos' names are undisclosed. 2011 Mochizuki participated in the Hello!Pro Rivalry ~Group Auditions~ 2011. On October 18, Mochizuki was revealed to be one of the winners of the audition. On October 29, Mochizuki was assigned to be S/mileage member Saito Kotomi's rival. 2013 On July 13, it was announced that Mochizuki would graduate from C/olorage due to her rival graduating from . 2014 On September 20, a few days after Saito Kotomi's departure from S/mileage, Mochizuki graduated from C/olorage and Hello! Project. She is currently under Up Front Create. October 6, Mochizuki announced that she would be debuting her own group, CloverSmash! , under Up Front Create. The unit includes Mochizuki, former Hello!Project DIVAS. member Otsuka Karen, and new girl Tsugi Elliot. The group will make their official debut on October 28, 2014. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Mochizuki Nina (望月ニーナ) *'Nickname:' NinaCha (ニーナチャ) *'Birthday:' *'Origin:' Chiba, Japan *'Height' 158cm *'Western Zodiac:' Sagitarrius *'Audition Song:' Go Girl Go! by Ka-wa-ii! *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-10-08: C/olorage Member **2011-10-18: Member **2014-09-20: Graduated *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status: **2011-10-18: Member *'Years in C/olorage:' 2 years *'C/olorage Color: Yellow''' *'S/mileage Rival:' Saito Kotomi *'Hello! Project Status:' **C/olorage (2011-2014) **Sore Wa Shoujou (2013-2014) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies:' Reading *'Special skills:' Nothing *'Likes:' School, being an idol *'Dislikes:' Snakes *'Favorite Food:' Fried chicken, miso soup *'Least Favorite Food:' Tomatoes *'Favorite Colors: '''Yellow *'Favorite Animal:' Elephants *'Favorite English Word:' "Hospital" *'Looks up to:' Takahashi Ai Discography Featured In Singles= ;'C/olorage''' *Itazura Soretomo Motenashi (Debut) *Get Up! *Sakebu *Shin Jidai/Go Girl! *DISCO DISCO/Bara to Koibito *Kanpekichan/Dragon KASAI *Hosho! FUTURE/Watashi wa Jounetsu ga Hoshi *Midnight Temptation / Watashi wa Colorful!!! *Vitamin Kareshi / Koi no Bazaar (Final) ;CloverSmash! *Goldengirl (Debut) ;Sore Wa Shoujou *Get Together! It Girls! |-|Albums= ;C/olorage *Ultra 1 *Colorful 2 *3 Different Rainbows *Kira Kira 4 ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|Concerts= ;'''C/olorage *C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~ *C/olorage Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~Color Boost Victory!~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Works Movies *2012 TOP (as Marisol) TV Shows *2011-2014 Uwa!C/olorage! *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Stageplays/Musicals *2012 7 Revival (7リバイバル) -as Momoka *2012 Love Destiny (デスティニーラブ) -as Artemis *2013 Taberu! Utau! Rumble (食べる！歌う！ランブル！) -as Sawayaka Aya *2014 TWOTWO (二つ二つ) -as Danielle Commercials *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011-2013 UstreaColors *2013-2014 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2013-2014 C/olorage Stop! Trivia *She considers herself a weak character. *She speaks French fluently. *She wants to become a well known song writer, and has written her own songs in the past. *She was the "otaku" of C/olorage, along with Chiba Yuri. *Her official blog signature is "○○○ニーナチャ○○○" (○○○NinaCha○○○). *When asked what kind of anime she is into, she said "gory". *Was known for being the messy/unorganized member of C/olorage. Category:C/olorage Category:C/olorage First Generation Category:2011 Debuts Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Sore Wa Shoujou Category:Members from Chiba Category:Births in 1995 Category:December Births Category:C/olorage Member